jailbreakfandomcom-20200223-history
Bugs
This is a list of bugs and glitches in Jailbreak: * Short ATV Driver Giltch: Sometimes your character will appear short when driving the ATV. * Invisible ATV Driver Glitch: If you park an ATV in front of the door to the green $2,000 apartment near the Jewelry Store, rent the apartment, and then keep entering and exiting the apartment while spamming E to enter the ATV, you'll eventually see yourself ragdolled outside or inside the apartment, but you'll be able to control the ATV. * Criminal Glitch: '''Sometimes, criminals will have a white name tag instead of red, which means you're neutral, so you can't be arrested or killed. * '''Camera Clip Glitch: While this is a problem with ROBLOX's camera system, it affects Jailbreak as well. If you walk into a corner and turn your camera to face your character so you can't see it and zoom in, you can clip into various places. * Vehicle Glitch: ''' Sometimes the function to enter the car doesn't work, especially with Dirtbikes and Mini Coopers. * '''Crawl-Sit Glitch: Sit on any car, but press crawl when you are about to sit. If you do this with any car, your character will either fall to death or be launched into the air. * Sudden Criminal Glitch: Perform the crawl-sit glitch, then jump out of the chair. You will likely fall through the floor or just bug out. If done correctly, you will glitch out of bounds. Go into a tight space without going back in bounds, then stand up and crawl again. You will fly out of the map and die and you will become a criminal. * Spinning Vehicle Glitch: While crashing into another car, sometimes you will start spinning rapidly. You will either be launched into the air or stop spinning entirely. * Never Get Arrested Glitch: '''Sometimes, a player can't be arrested. The only way they can be arrested again is to kill the player, or wait until they rob the bank and you perform a "vault arrest". They will not respawn with this ability but respawn with nothing. * '''Warp Prevention Glitch: While driving a Dirtbike into the Bank while the doors are open or during a robbery, you can stay inside the Bank when the robbery ends. * Jewelry Store Glitch: During a robbery in the Jewelry Store, smash the glass and get the money as you usually would. Switching to the Police team allows you to keep the money. Going to any criminal base will give you that money. * Jewelry Store Glitch V2: 'Have your friend/alternate account fly a helicopter near the outside walls. Then have you and your fellow criminals go near that wall and press E, enter passenger after you rob. This glitch was fixed * '''Jewelry Store Glitch V3: '''This is the best ever glitch for the Jewelry Store. You need a friend/alternate account with the Snow Gentleman/Penguin Package on (see the glitch on the bottom of the list). Drive a Volt Bike near the place Criminals enter. Have your friend/alt account smash the glass and then have your friend push the volt bike sideways and crouch and ''push the Volt Bike into the Jewelry Store (Remember to have the Volt Bike sideways). The next step is to drive the Volt Bike near the wall since the metal shields closed. Then, you and your fellow criminals could go from the outside of the store, press E, teleport through, meaning this glitch will let anyone enter the Jewelry Store, any time, even if it is closed or just robbed except if the Volt Bike despawns. this glitch was fixed a long time ago, so now, when the jewelry is closed you just get teleported outside. * '''Helicopter Glitch: '''You jump out of a helicopter the immediately change teams. It gives you an invisible parachute that gives you no fall damage which you keep if you die or get arrested. But it is really tough to master. * '''E-prompt Glitch: '''Occasionally when robbing the train the e-prompt to open the door does not show up. * '''Noclip Glitch: Jump, and then crawl once you hit the ground. Sometimes, if you are next to a thin wall, you can go through the wall and go out the other side. This only works with the Train walls and other thin ones. The bank and the jewelry walls are patched. * No-clothes: '''Sometimes, when joining a new game or switching teams, you have no clothes on. This is caused by an unknown reason. * '''Criminal Base Spawn: '''Sometimes, when you spawn at the mountain criminal base, you will spawn on the mountain instead of inside. Can also happen in conjunction with the '''No-Clothes glitch. * Out of The Map: '''Sometimes, when joining a new game or switching teams, you spawn under the map. This is caused by an unknown reason. * '''Guns Out: '''This glitch enables the user to have a gun of their choice out while in a vehicle. To do it, you must press "e" first then, before you actually get in, get your gun out. might take some time to master this skill, but it hasn't been patched yet and is still usable. * '''Morph: '''This glitch only works on the Dirtbike and the Porsche. To morph, press "c" to crouch right before you press "e" to enter the vehicle. If done correctly on the Dirtbike, you will find yourself pretty much upside down while driving it. If done correctly for the Porsche, only your head and some of your hands will show up. * '''Jewelry Glitch: When the jewelry store is on lockdown you can punch the jewelry cases on the wall from the outside wall. Not the wall with the ladder. You punch the wall and you will get jewelry from the outside. (PATCHED) * Prison Jumpsuit Glitch: '''Rarely, a glitch will happen that if you escape from prison, then go to the criminal base, you won't be able to change out of your prison jumpsuit. The cause of this glitch is because the clothes do not refresh until you can't see it, so getting into a car or switching into first person will fix your clothings. * '''Snowman/Penguin Glitch: If you have bought the Snow Gentleman/Penguin Package and wore the torso, when you crawl you will go very fast. However this is rather hard to control. (Cost 400 R$ for snow gentleman package and 300 R$ for the penguin package.) (RECENTLY PATCHED) * ATV (Quad Bike) Glitch: You get an ATV set your engine level to 3+ and have raised or high suspension then put your back wheels to a building (this takes time to master) it make take a few tries. Finally when you are on the building keep pressing S to go up. Asimo3089 has decided to keep this glitch. * Snowman Noclip Glitch: '''If you have the Snow Gentleman package, you can glitch into thin walls. To do this, you must face the wall and scroll out. In third person, you should be facing the wall, and looking straight down at your character. Then press C to crouch. While crouching, make sure you are pressing S and continuously moving at the wall. Scroll in and keep pressing S. Press C again and when you scroll out, half of your body will be inside the wall. Scroll in and press W to go into the wall and glitch in. This is difficult and takes time to master, but as of now it's not patched for the bank and jewelry store walls. * '''Under Map Glitch: This glitch is performed by parking a helicopter inside a tunnel where the train will go through (Ex: City Base Tunnel). Wait for the train to run into the helicopter and you will go under the map. * Arrest Cash Glitch: '''This glitch is when you arrest someone but then gets broken out but the police still gets the bounty or the arrest cash. It is a good way of cheating your way to a lot of money. * '''No-Clip Glitch: If you use Super Simple Button Masher and spam on number 1 and 2 with something to hold (one pistol for example) you can run through walls (unpatched). NOTE: This glitch is very laggy, and it may glitch your computer requiring you to restart it and this glitch is not very steady. * 'Double Rob Glitch: I'f you rob the bank with multiple people, then go to jewelry store, rob it on your own while the others are still in the bank. When the bank robbery ends, the robbery window from the jewelry will disappear. you will not be teleported out, but you can't rob further. you can exit the jewelry like normal. * '''Heli Garage Glitch: '''you can fly a helicopter inside the garage near the town. = (There was Unknown) = Category:Glitches